Increasing functionality and decreasing cost has lead to mobile phones becoming a worthy alternative to personal computers (PCs) for accessing information and services. The mobile phone information service platform has experienced tremendous growth, and with deep penetration of mobile devices, service providers have started to focus their attention on creating services for mobile devices. Such services often use telecom network features, mobile device features, and other hosted services and application logic.
There exists a wide range of mobile phones with varying capabilities. As such, the existing approaches disadvantageously present the need to provide different implementations of the same application for different devices.